Old Man (RoboCop)
The "Old Man" was the chairman of Omni Consumer Products before the company was acquired by the Kanemitsu Corporation. He is a minor character in RoboCop and a minor antagonist in its sequel RoboCop 2. He has dreamed of revitalizing the crime-ridden city of Detroit into a utopian metropolis called Delta City. He was portrayed by Dan Herlihy. Biography Delta City The Old Man's vision of the future is Delta City, a shining, modern, new city where Detroit currently exists. Before construction can begin order must be established. In order to do so he calls for his right-hand man, Richard Jones, to bring a new powerful tool to law enforcement: ED-209. Before it's initial demonstration he discusses with Jones the reactions of the Police Unions and their complaints about OCP's take over of Detroit's police departments. After the demonstration, the Old Man was horrified by Jones' ED-209 that had just killed a young executive. He then ordered Bob Morton to present to him with the idea for RoboCop in twenty minutes. Some time later, when RoboCop arrives in the OCP boardroom to confront Dick Jones after Clarence's death, Dick attempted to take the Old Man hostage. RoboCop informes the Old Man about the limitations placed on him by Directive 4. The Old Man then fires Dick, enabling RoboCop to kill him and his orders on the Detroit Police force to destroy him is put to an end. Nuke plague A year later he became interested in coming up a new version of RoboCop with the start of the RoboCop 2 program. After viewing a film of two failed prototypes, he expresses immense disappointment with project leaders Donald Johnson and Dr. Schenk. Shortly thereafter OCP psychologist Dr. Juliette Faxx presented an informal proposal to take over leadership of the RoboCop 2 program. Charmed by the directness of her offer he immediately agrees, stating "You could learn a thing or two from that girl Johnson." Dr. Faxx later initiates an intimate relationship with the Old Man to protect her job, as Johnson and Dr. Schenk desperately seek to get her fired because of her "screening psychotics" for the RoboCop 2 program and bringing illegal drugs into the lab. The Old Man overlooked these facts, claiming "we aren't trying to build a toy". When RoboCop 2 went on a bloody rampage, Johnson suggested to the Old Man that blame be assigned onto Dr. Faxx. Legacy It is likely that the Old Man faced criminal charges for his involvement in the RoboCop 2 scandal in order to protect OCP. He is in jail. He was replaced by a new CEO that has taken over the corporation. OCP continued to move forward plans to construct Delta City. Category:Old Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic villain Category:Male Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Fascists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:On & Off Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Legacy Villains Category:Lawful Evil